deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness vs. Raven
Ness vs. Raven is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Windindi is BACK BABY! And to celebrate, he's taking the two amazing wielders of powerful forces together to clash in battle! Raven, the victor of the Teen Titans Battle Royale, is now coming back, but with all her might, against the boy wonder! (No it isn't Robin) It's the boy from Onett, Ness. Who will win this fight? The daughter of the devil, or the boy who took down evil itself? Fond out, as our worlds clash between the two catchiest things to say! Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS! Fuzzy Pickles! Interlude *Theme plays* Wiz: forces of nature are a force to be wrecked with, but then, there are those who's power are odd and massive! Boom: These two are Raven, the devil girl of the Teen Titans! Wiz: And Ness, the boy from Onett! Boom: Anyways, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. SPECIAL RULES * In EarthBound, Ness has a PSI(PK) limit, yet in Super Smash Bros, he does not have this limit, to keep Ness in the highest ability possible, we will allow Ness to freely have access to ALL PSI(PK abilities) with no limits. In all, Any content from Super Smash Bros. EXCEPT custom attacks is legal in this fight, such as PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Starstorm. * Due to Ness being a teenager and not having any after-plot to the EarthBound series, Raven will stick to being a teenager and will be in her Teen Titans prime. * Teen Titans Go! ''will NOT be a source for this Death Battle (or ever) * Raven will be using her abilities from the ''Teen Titans (2003) TV show along with the Teen Titans Go (Comic book series) that went along with it. Due to Ness's extra gain from SSB, Raven will also take some abilities from her original Teen Titans/Justice League counterpart. * This battle will only allow items the two combatants carry regularly. Raven Wiz: Raven, the daughter of the evil Trigon Boom: And also to a near suicidal mother! Talk about crappy childhood memories! Wiz: Well hey, give her credit, because she escaped her father's clutches and became one of the original Teen Titans! Boom: Teen Titans, why does that seem familiar? Wiz: Yes, we did use Raven before, but we didn't cover EVERYTHING, as a matter of fact, there's quite a lot to cover with this gothic force of nature! You see, Raven is basically the daughter of the devil... Boom: SHE CAN DRAG YOU INTO HELL. HELL WIZ. Wiz: Well, it's more like banishment, but even this "banishment" has been escaped before by other characters in the DC Universe. Boom: Back to her more awesome looking ungraceful movepool, Wiz! Wiz: Yes, the whole "Dark Magical Spells" ...thing... You see, Raven isn't ALL magic, but also the "Devil's Magic" Boom: You just said Magic, Wiz, so it IS magic! Wiz: Uh, no, let me... *This song plays* Wiz: Damn it Boomstick, I'm gonna kill you. Boom: I love you too, Wiz! Wiz: *groans* Boom: Anyways, Raven is an amazing force to be wrecked with, bring the hellspawnis she is, she can fire dark projectiles, dark electricity, and even the all so famous hard to say Azara---Athro---Aphro... Wiz: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Boom: I knew that! Well anyways, Raven says this gibberish and it means... something...explain Wiz! Wiz: Raven's spell of Azarath Metrion Zinthos can be used for multiple things, focus, control her awesome power, and even be able to draw this power out when she cannot draw anything else out. She also has another spell called the *has to read* Ciro...Enyawd...Vasarix...Zinthos...Metrion...Azarath! Boom: When is her spells NOT just gibberish?? Wiz: This spell is actually a spell which switches around the powers and even abilities of anyone. Although, she MUST have contact with the other person's brain, and be about 2 feet away from them, and she doesn't have much experience with this move at all. Boom: So basically, she tries it, and she risks her life? Wiz: It happened once with Master of Games, she tried to clear him of stolen powers, but she failed due to the fact that he was well aware of the attack and even punished her hard for it. Boom: Oh, and like your normal "daddy's the devil and mom's a suicide addict" teenage hellspawness, she's emotionally drawn. ''' Wiz: Her emotions effect her fighting style, so that is why she is always so serious, not because she want's to be mean, but because she wants to protect others from herself, and her powers. '''Boom: So basically, her most powerful weapon projection is also her biggest weakness? That's stupid... Wiz: Not until you hear this! Raven has traveled through dimensions, basic and advanced telekinesis, which has been known to cause pain to the head and other parts of the body, and even the power of Empathy, and the more her opponent fears, the stronger she becomes! Boom: Oh my.... Wiz: Also, she has the White Raven form, which calms her significantly, and even more powerful than before! And in this form, she concurred her father and defeated him with the help of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Boom: Who all got killed in the Teen Titans Battle Royale. ' Wiz: Spoilers. '''Boom: Speaking of the Teen Titans... What about ''Teen Titans Go! ? Wiz: NO, NO, NO, we are NOT using that sorry excuse of a show as a resource! Raven: You THINK? Boom: Whether she's on the "go" or not, Raven is the Titan who's sure to bring on your worst nightmares! Raven: "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I...I am afraid. I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" Ness Wiz: Haling from the town of Onett, lives Ness, the PSI child destined to defeat Giygas. Well...I mean, he already has, but... You know what I mean! ' Boom: By having to go through things a 13 year old shouldn't, like taking out money out of your dad's bank accounts, making deals with smugglers, getting attacked by police, taking on aliens, getting close to his friends; especially PAULA in a hotel room, NOPE, NOTHING strange about that at ALL! ' Wiz: Well, yeah, but more than anything, Ness had to go through a trial of error and fight for the world, even when the world was against him, especially Pokey, his ex-best friend. Boom: What kind of world IS this?! Wiz: One similar to ours in many ways, the world sucks, and it sure shines upon poor ol' Ness, but never fear, 'cause PSI is here to kick some serious butt. Boom: These mind boggling attacks consist of PK Life Up, Hypnosis, Healing, Shield, Paralysis, and his more popular ones, PK Flash, PK Rockin! ' Wiz: ' '''PK Life Up heals up Ness in serious need, while Healing takes away a status condition, such as poisoning, paralysis, and even emotional stress Ness may get during battle. '''Boom: Hypnosis does it's job by putting suckers to sleep, and Shield protects Ness from any danger he may face! Paralysis...well, you know... Wiz: PK Flash blinds his foes for a long while, and then, there's PK Rockin, which is a powerful attack which Ness's favorite thing becomes his ultimate weapon, and causes a major psychic explosion to foes. But of course, there's also his attacks from Super Smash Bros, PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Magnet, and even PK Starstorm. Boom: PK Fire is the attack that is most spamable, for real, PK Fire, and pillars of flames come outa nowhere! Just like Lucas in Smash 4. Wiz: PK Thunder is also an attack from Smash bros. that allows Ness to shot at himself to become a electron bullet! It also works as a projectile, but it's slow and lanky. But overall, extremely useful! Boom: PK Magnet is an attack that heals Ness when a projectile is coming right at him. But while in this state, anything physical will hurt him, even in the shield. ''' Wiz: And finally...PK Starstorm! This powerful attack leaves meteors falling from nowhere and hit at random places, although, in SSB4, it's shown that Ness can control where these meteors go! '''Boom: THE END!! *close* Wiz: Just kidding! You thought that was it?! Nope! Ness has a couple more things to look over! Boom: Ness can TELEPORT!! FRICKING TELEPORT!! Wiz: Also, he possesses the deadliest bat, the Casey Bat! Which increases his power by +125! Boom: He also has the Franklin Badge, which reflects electricity of any kind! Wiz: Ness also possesses the Goddess Bracelet, where his Deffence is increased by +80, not only that, but it also avoids him going to sleep! Boom: THIS KID... Well, umm...wow... Well I can see how he beats Giygas... Wiz: Ness only has one natural weakness, and that's the fact that he's a little slower than most kids, but hey, he's got a backpack filled of stuff, so can you really blame him? Ness: We make a great team, don't we?! Fight! As Raven looks through the town, she stumbles upon broken steel tubes, and then floats up. She then sees the city from up above, and from there sees a boy in a red cap. She then swoops down and stops the boy in his tracks. Raven: You shouldn't be here. Especially in this kind of environment Ness: And who are you to tell me that? *grabs out Doc Brown chocolate bar* Raven: Ever heard of Trigon? His daughter? That's me. Ness: *eating* I'm sorry, who? Raven: The devil, I am the daughter of the devil. And I am saying you must leave! NOW. Ness: *glares* Yeah, I don't think so. *throws away wrapper* I am one of the dudes who took down Giygas, and I'm certainly not going to let YOU tell me where to go! Raven: Your funeral, idiot. FIGHT! Raven charges up a dark energy attack and fires at Ness, but Ness hits the attack back with his bat. Raven dodges and then grabs onto Ness and throws him into a pile of steel. Raven then laughs. Raven: Seriously? That was too... Then all the sudden, a giant flash comes from the steel and blinds Raven, while blinded, Ness runs up and pulls out his bat and strikes hard on the bars of steel and each one hits Raven with a massive blow. After these attacks, Raven yells out her common spell, grabbing all the metal pieces and throwing them at Ness, and then Ness uses PK Fire on the steel debris and then uses PK Magnet to make them disappear. Raven angered, then yells out her Azarath Metrion Zinthos yet again, and this time fired a electric bolt at Ness, but Ness didn't flinch, he held out his chest and the Franklin Badge did it's job and reflected it back at Raven. Raven extremely angered, sends out a extreme blast of power and strikes Ness pretty hard, which knocks him down, but tries to get up. But before he could, Raven banished him!!! Raven: A magician never reveals her secrets. *laughs* ???: *pokes* Raven: *turns around* WHAT?! Ness then uses PK Paralysis and paralyses Raven, and then uses PK Rockin as fast as he could! Raven: How...how did you...?? Ness then uses PK Fire on Raven and surrounds her in flames. Ness: I wasn't joking when I said I beat Giygas, and you being the devil's little girl is no mere surprise, you see, there's a major difference between you and I. You are one with your emotions... I am one with the Universe! Raven then puts on her white cloak and creates a portal. Raven: Alright smart-ass, let's see how much your words are worth when you're dead, and I'll make sure of it!! The two get sucked into Raven's portal, and the two battle out with major clashes at free-fall speed! Ness then looked at Raven and vice versa, and then the two clash once again. Ness then held tight to his bat, and covers his free hand with PK Fire and gives Raven a glare and fires PK Fire with his bat, Raven then fires back at him, and Raven even gets close to Ness and starts choking him. Raven: This fight...IS OVER!!! Raven tries to steel Ness's PK abilities, but while this happens, Ness's head begins to glow, and then out of nowhere, a meteor hits Raven! Ness: Not until I score a Home Run! Ness then takes the meteors and make them follow a path to hit Raven, and Raven gets caught in one, and then Ness got all the meteors to clash together, trapping Raven. Ness then charges PK Thunder and hits himself with it with his right hand in a fist. Ness: Two words for ya you sore loser, FALCON...PAWNCH!! Ness smashes through the meteors and rips Raven in half. And as that happens, Ness uses PK Rockin, and then nothing remains of Raven. Ness then uses his PK Teleport and escapes the void. Ness then fires a bunch of fire into the portal in anger. Ness: AND DON'T EVER FORGET IT GIYGAS!! '' The void disappears, and Paula comes behind Ness. ''Paula: You ok Ness? Ness: Yeah...just dealt with...a issue... Paula: Aren't you always? *kiss* Ness: *blushes* That's the kind of thing I like getting... *laughs* K.O!! Results People: THE KID DID IT?! HOLY ****!!!! Before pitchforks come out to get me, YES, Ness can teleport out of the banishment, and it HAS happened with other characters in the franchise of Teen Titans. Not to mention, this fight wasn't all about Raven vs. Ness, it was also Trigon vs. Giygas. Trigon can be taken down by many characters, and Giygas himself couldn't even be damaged, except by the 4 kids, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and of course, Ness. Ness also had a lot backing him up, and while Raven is faster and smarter, Ness's sheer strength, willpower and lack of fear ultimatly take down Raven for good. Raven just couldn't take the Thunder. THE WINNER IS NESS Who Will Win? Ness Raven Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles